In-phase and quadrature phase (“IQ”) signals are orthogonal to one another. Orthogonal signals are used in modern wireline and wireless communication systems. These communication systems involve increasingly higher frequencies and broader bandwidths.
Hence, it is desirable and useful to provide IQ generation for such broadband use at high frequencies.